Optical elements (e.g., lenses, mirrors, prisms) used to acquire images/videos may have optical imperfections, such as optical aberrations and optical distortions. Such imperfections may distort provision of light by the optical elements to image sensors and cause imperfections in images/videos acquired using the optical elements. Optical elements must be characterized and calibrated to remove/reduce the impact of optical imperfections on image/video acquisition.
Optical characteristics of an optical element also may not have been determined by its manufacturer when it is received for assembly into a system. Therefore, such characteristics need to be determined. There can be situations in which only part of the optical characteristics are known or that particular or additional optical characteristics need to be determined for a particular assembly. Accordingly, there is a need to determine optical characteristics of optical elements efficiently.